


In the closet

by SatanicViolator



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Bully, F/M, Forced, Girly Ranma, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Addiction, Submissive Ranma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	In the closet

Ranma was doing her best to keep her moans as silent as possible. Fat bully, who fucked her in the dusty storage room, grinned as he noticed redhead's shame. Her bare tits bounced with every thrust. Outside the room was school corridor with people there chatting idly. Akane, Ranma's grlfriend as somewhere there as well.  
"Mhhmm... ohmmm..." Ranma moaned silently, leaning against the wall. Big cock fucked her pussy, her juices run down her legs. White and blue stripped panties hang down from her knee. Her bra lay on the floor.  
"You like it, you bitch" fat boy smiled, jerking Ranma's red ponytail. "Your pussy is literally sucking my cock, Ranma"  
She gritted her teeth to not yell on that fat bastard. She knew that she was in his power.  
"Every time we fuck you make eyes like this" he whispered. "But your pussy tells the truth. It craves for my dick"  
She hated the fact that he was right. Even if she found this dude to be extremely repulsive, she could not resist his cock. Her legs were spreading by their own when he was around. It was humiliating as hell, but she couldn't do much about it.  
"I want to hear it, Ranma" he jerked her ponytail harder. "Beg for my cock, you slut!"  
"Phhh... ohhh... pleeassse..." she tried to keep her voice silent. "Gimme your big, manly cock! Fuck me!!!"  
Her face was all red when she said these. It was stronger than her own, manly pride.  
"Oh yes, that's it" he smiled and thrusted once more, just to explode inside her, filling her womb with his cum.  
"Here it comes, Ranma!" he said. "Take all my seed, like a good girl you are!"  
Ranma could only moan silently as the familiar warmness filled her. Soon it started to flow down her thighs.  
Bully put his semi flaccid cock off her well fucked cunt.  
"That's my bitch" he patted her head and dressed up. "Let's meet tomorrow after classes at the hotel. Oh, and I want you to wear some nice, girly make up, Ranma. We need to work on that tomboyish look, he he he" he said and left.  
Ranma was angry on her weakness, on her humiliation and defeat. But even so, she knew that she will come. Because she had to. Her pussy needed it.


End file.
